kendallandkyliegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Staci's Problem
|task = Speak to Perry at his home in Beverly Hills Leave Perry's place Perry's Problem: Speak to Perry in his home in Beverly Hills|location = Perry's Place|rewards = +60 +111|previous = Liner Notes|following = Outside Assistance}} Alternatively '''Perry's Problem' In the goal To C Jason you could chose between doing the ''Jason C. Live podcast or joining Kylie for an appearance. If you did the podcast, the story continues with Staci's Problem. But if you bailed on the podcast and joined Kylie instead, the story continues with Perry's Problem. Staci's Problem Perry texts you and wants you to come over; Staci has a problem and she needs your help. Staci and Jason Cabrerra are feuding and Jason is threatening to say some harsh things about Staci in his next podcast. You should go see if she's okay. But as you leave Perry's place you meet Rival who threatens to reveal dirt about both you and Staci if Jason's podcast doesn't air... Dialogue Text from Perry= |Dialogue #1 = We have a problem... Well... not we. Staci does. She needs our help. Come over.|Your Dialogue #1 = Okay.}} |-| Meeting Perry= |Dialogue #1 = Okay... so. Remember that Jason Cabrerra guy?|Your Dialogue #1 = 1''' No... '''2 Yes.|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' You did a podcast with him a while back. Anyway, looks like he and Staci are feuding and he's threatening to say some pretty harsh things about her on his next podcast. '''2|Your Dialogue #2 = I'll see if she's okay.}} |-| Outside Perry's Place= |Dialogue #1 = What are you doing here?|Your Dialogue #1 = Business with Perry...|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = You're always doing business. Oh... is this about Staci? My Perry told me about that. Strange how she stabbed me in the back, and now she's all of a sudden having issues...|Your Dialogue #2 = What do you have to do with it?|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = I paid her to follow you and get dirt, not become BFFs. She's the worst, and basically has a dadbod. You better not try to help her!|Your Dialogue #3 = Or what?|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = She's not the only one I have dirt on.|Your Dialogue #4 = What do you mean?|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = This is so perfect! I know that you lied to Kendall and Kylie about owning a salon. I'm sure they'd totally be friends with you after learning it all started on a LIE. So if Jason's podcast doesn't air... you're next.|Your Dialogue #5 = ...}} Perry's Problem Perry texts you and wants you to come over; you've got a problem! Jason Cabrerra, the podcaster you bailed on to go to an appearance with Kylie instead, remembers you and is not happy. Perry has received a preview of Jason's next podcast where he goes off on you and about how you lied to Kendall and Kylie about owning a salon... Perry doesn't know what to do, but suggests that Staci might be able to help... Dialogue Text from Perry= |Dialogue #1 = We have a problem... better come over. |Your Dialogue #1 = Okay.}} |-| Meeting Perry= |Dialogue #1 = Okay... so. Remember that Jason Cabrerra guy?|Your Dialogue #1 = 1''' No... '''2 Yes.|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' He's the podcaster you bailed on to go to an appearance instead, and he remembers you - he's not happy. He sent me a preview of his next podcast where he goes off on you and about how you lied to Kendall and Kylie about owning a salon... '''2|Your Dialogue #2 = What do we do?|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = I don't know! He won't return my texts...|Your Dialogue #3 = Did you try calling?|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Who calls people? I'm not sure what to do. Staci might be able to help. She's sort of the media... I know she's at Cantina. I'll text her.|Your Dialogue #4 = I'll talk to her.}} __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Goals